Un minuto de fama
by badasslydia
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das.
1. Chapter 1

"**¡UN MINUTO DE FAMA!"**

Se ven siluetas de tres personas, y cuando el set se ilumina mejor, la cámara enfoca con más claridad.

Se ve un escritorio bastante grande y al costado derecho tres asientos.

_¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama'! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das. _

_Y con ustedes el dios de la risa… ¡Momo! _

Volando, entra el dios nombrado, saludando al público alagado. Pasea por todo el set saludando a cada rastro del público. Con una sonrisa se sienta en el escritorio.

Hola, hola! Público querido. Hoy les traemos un nuevo programa de TeleHefesto! Y con ustedes, los tres mestizos favoritos de todos!. – Señalo los tres asientos a oscuras, y se prendió el faro que los señala. – Con ustedes… ¡El héroe del Olimpo!¡El vencedor de Cronos! ¡El hijo de Poseidón! Perseus Jackson! – En el asiento más cercano al escritorio saludaba Percy, con una sonrisa no muy entusiasta, como diciendo "hago esto por obligación", y era justo lo que estaba pensando.

Hola – saludó mostrándose o intentando mostrarse entusiasta – Hum, sí… Sobre toda esa descripción…

Oh, vamos, chico. Sabemos que eres todo lo que dice la descripción que acabo de decir.

Sí, bueno… Pero… - Momo lo interrumpió

Es la verdad, muchacho.

Sí, bueno, pero… no soy modesto. ¿Sí? Si no que… no lo hubiera hecho… - Momo devuelta lo interrumpió

Como digas, héroe. – Percy rodeo los ojos – Y con ustedes...- dijo señalando al asiento de al lado de Percy - ¡La novia del vendedor de Cronos!¡La hija de Atenea!¡La remodeladora del Olimpo!... ¡Annabeth Chase!

Annabeth sonrió y saludo con la mano al público. No iba a decir nada antes en contra.

Y con ustedes… - prosiguió Momo - ¡El hijo del dios de los Muertos!¡El rey del inframundo! Y el dueño del la Señorita O'Leary… - Percy y el que estaba a punto de ser nombrado fruncieron el ceño - ¡Nico Di Angelo!.

Nico sonrió a la cámara y saludo al público, aún preguntándose porque "dueño de la Señorita O'Leary " en la descripción, además de que la perra del inframundo era de Percy. ¿Qué no tenían otra cosa que decir?

Bueno! Empecemos con las preguntas! – Dijo Momo mientras la asistente le alcanzaba un mazo de tarjetas con preguntas. – La primera pregunta es para… Percy

**PERCY: ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE AL PROGRAMA? **

Bueno… - dijo Percy pensativo

Se honesto, chico.

Por obligación – soltó sin más

El público hizo una especie de "Ooh" sorprendido. Momo se encogió los hombros.

No se hagan los sorprendidos – le dijo al público – después de todo tanto ustedes como yo están aquí por obligación. – el público empezó hablar entre sí diciendo cosas como "Sí, tiene razón" "No voy a negarlo, me obligo él" "A mí siempre me obligan a hacer cosas" – Bueno, vamos con la siguiente pregunta. Es para… ¡Nico!

**NICO: ¿QUÉ SENTISTE CUANDO PERDISTE A BIANCA? **

El chico bajo la mirada, Percy miro a Momo como diciendo "¿Cómo se les ocurre preguntar eso?", Momo se encogió los hombros ante la mirada del hijo de Poseidón.

El vació más grande de mi vida. – respondió Nico tristemente. Annabeth lo miró compasivamente y le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amigo. – Era mi hermana, mi fiel compañera. Nunca supe que haría sin ella, ahora lo sé. – Percy sabía que hablaba de que perdió la felicidad, desde que Bianca se había sacrificado por el grupo cuando debieron salvar a Artemisa, Nico era más serio y oscuro, siempre ocultaba algo.

Tienes un gran corazón, chico. – le dijo Momo – La siguiente pregunta es para… ¡Annabeth!

**¿CÓMO TE SENTISTE CUANDO THALIA VOLVIÓ A LA VIDA? **

Bueno… - Annabeth se sentía rara respondiendo eso, le acababan de preguntar algo tan triste a Nico y a ella le preguntaban algo que había sido feliz – Fue genial. Tuve devuelta a mi amiga después de tanto tiempo. Y después ella se volvió cazadora. Es genial verla feliz con lo que hace, después de tanto tiempo viéndola como un árbol.

Momo asintió.

Bueno. ¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa de 'un minuto de fama'! Donde los mestizos responden lo que TU preguntas!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno unas cositas antes de empezar que me dijeron en los comentarios: **

**Sé que es raro ver a Nico sonriendo, y para ser una excepción tiene que ser algo verdaderamente gracioso, por eso les aclaro que Nico sonrió sin ganas a la cámara, solo porque él tampoco quería estar ahí y tenía que sonreír por obligación y no ser muy 'aguafiestas' como podría decir el público o sus amigos del campamento. **

**Otra cosilla: Sí, me leí PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO hace mucho y realmente me gusta. Pero esto no lo hice queriendo copiarme de ese fic. Yo lo leí cuando habían subido el capitulo 12 y desde antes tenía pensado hacer alguna cosa así pero no sabía si subirlo. **

**Si a alguien se le ocurre alguna sección o alguna parte aparte del programa envíenla en un mensaje. ^-^ **

**Espero sus preguntas para nuestros queridos personajes literarios *-***

* * *

**¡UN MINUTO DE FAMA!**

_¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama'! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das. _

_Y con ustedes el dios de la risa… ¡Momo!_

Las luces del set se prenden y se puede ver al dios de la risa sentado en el escritorio.

–Hola!¡Hoy les traemos un nuevo programa de "Un minuto de fama"! Hoy con nosotros va a ingresar una nueva invitada.

–¿Quién querría entrar al programa? – le susurro Percy a Annabeth

–Alguien más se volvió loco – le respondió

–¡Antiguamente un árbol!- prosiguió Momo – Hija de Zeus, y cazadora de Artemisa. Con ustedes… ¡Thalia Grace!

Tras bambalinas entra Thalia con una sonrisa, Annabeth se para y sale corriendo hacia su amiga a darle un abrazo, a la cual no veía hace tanto tiempo.

–Hey, Annabeth – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo – Te extrañé, amiga.

–Thalia – dijo Annabeth rompiendo el abrazo y agarrándola de los hombros – es genial volver a verte. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Uf - suspiró la cazadora – realmente nada bien, el ejercito opuesto está multiplicándose y nosotras cada vez somos menos… - Thalia se disponía a seguir, pero Momo tosió disimuladamente para que se sienten en sus lugares – Vale, cierto.

Thalia se sentó al lado de Nico, y Annabeth volvió a su lugar junto a Percy.

–Hola, oponente. – Percy saludó a Thalia con una sonrisa

Thalia sonrió.

–¿Sigues siendo derrotado como yo te derrotaba? – dijo Thalia haciéndose un poco la modesta

–No, ya nadie me derrota

–Pues eso va a cambiar

–Bueno – dijo Momo – Vamos con la primera pregunta, que es para… ¡Thalia!

**THALIA:****ANTES DE INGRESAR A LA CAZA, ¿BESASTE A ALGUIEN O ALGUIEN TE BESO?**

Thalia tragó saliva, y sintió que estaba poniéndose colorada. No sabía que responder.

Pasaron unos minutos y Thalia seguía sin responder.

Momo la miró para ver si seguía consiente.

–Thalia…

–¿Qué paso? – Saltó, como si Momo la habría traído a la realidad – Ah, sí, cierto. Bueno… ¿Puedo omitir la pregunta?

–No. – le respondió secamente Momo

–Vale. – Thalia se aclaro la garganta dispuesta a hablar

–¿Por qué no verlo con nuestros ojos? – dijo Momo. Y detrás de ellos apareció una pantalla gigante, Thalia y los demás tragaron saliva, sabiendo que en algún momento les tocaría a ellos tener que bancársela.

–¿No puedo…?

– Eres molesta, cazadora. – la cortó Momo – Vamos a ver esto y punto.

Thalia estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la cinta ya había empezado y no tenía nada que hacer.

_Estaba en el campamento, antes de salir a buscar a Annabeth y Artemisa. Era de noche, estaba en el establo con los pegasos, pensando que sería genial montar uno algún día, pero con el miedo a las alturas que tenía eso para ella era imposible. _

_–¿Te irás mañana a buscar a Annabeth? – Thalia se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. _

_Thalia se volvió y suspiro aliviada al ver quién era. _

_–Ay, Nathan, me asustaste. _

_Un chico alto, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos de color gris oscuro super llamativos, con la remera naranja del campamento y acariciando a uno de los pegasos estaba en frente de ella. _

_Nathan dejo de acariciar al pegaso y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

_–Lo siento _– _se disculpó _– _pero, ¿mañana te irás a buscarla? _

_Thalia suspiró. _

_–Sí, Nathan. Mañana iré a buscarla_

_–¿Y cuándo volverán?_

_\- No lo sé. Cuando salvemos a Artemisa y encontremos a Annabeth, supongo._

_\- ¿Y porque no la van a buscar otros?_

_\- Pero puedes morir yendo a buscarla. – Nathan hizo una mueca – Perdón, pueden. – se corrigió cuando recordó de que también estaban las cazadoras en el tema._

_\- No voy a morir. Solo vamos a buscar a mi amiga._

_\- ¿Y por qué no van los sátiros? _

_\- Por qué… - Thalia iba a responder, cuando se dio cuenta el tono en el que Nathan preguntaba las cosas – Oye, ¿Estás protegiéndome? _

_\- Claro que no. _– _Mintió_

_\- Lo haces_

_\- No_

_\- Estás mintiendo_

_\- No_

_\- ¿Estás mintiendo? _– dijo _suavemente apuntándolo con el arco._

_\- Puede que sí _– _El punto débil de Nathan, nunca podía mentir cuando Thalia hacía eso, intento enfrentar esa debilidad unas cuantas veces, pero nunca lo lograba. _

_\- Estaré bien ¿Si? _– _le dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba acercándose hacia él. _

_\- ¿Lo prometes? _– _le preguntó a Thalia suavemente_

_\- Lo prometo. _

_Nathan se acercó más a ella, sin darse cuenta de que en pocos segundos la tenía a centímetros. _

_\- ¿Por el Río Estigio? _– _volvió a preguntarle_

_\- Por el Río Estigio. _

_\- Thalia no se contuvo más, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Simplemente, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. _

_Se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó .Fue un beso largo como ella siempre había soñado. Era su primer beso con la persona que quería. _

Fin de la cinta.

-o-o-o-o-

– Ohh, Thalia. – dijo Percy picaronamente – No conocía ese lado tuyo.

Annabeth le pegó en la nuca.

\- Auch. – se quejó su novio – ¿A que vino eso?

\- Bueno – dijo Momo – la siguiente pregunta es para ti, Percy.

**PERCY: ¿CUÁL FUE LA OCACIÓN MÁS ESTÚPIDA EN LA QUE UN MORTAL PODRÍA DESCUBRIR QUE ERES UN SEMIDIOS? **

\- Bueno… Puede que… – respondió pero Momo lo interrumpió

\- Vamos a verlo – dijo en el momento que empezó la cinta

_Se veía a Percy en un zoológico caminando detrás del grupo sin interesarse demasiado en lo que estaban hablando. Cundo pasan por un establo con caballos y uno llama a Percy. _

_\- Eh, hijo del dios del mar _– _le dijo el caballo a Percy en sus pensamientos_

_\- Hola, amigo _– _respondió en voz alta _

_\- ¿Cómo van las cosas, eh? _

_\- Bien… ¿y… tú? _

_\- Oh, muy bien. _

_Percy empezó a hablar con el caballo de estupideces durante un gran tiempo y sus compañeros lo miran raro._

_\- ¿Y frecuentas mucho estos zoológicos? _– _dijo en una especie de tono ya muy extraño._

_\- ¿Pero a este que bicho le pico? _– _pregunto uno de sus compañeros_

_\- ¿Le está hablando al caballo? – preguntó otro_

_Percy se dio cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo y dejo de hablar con el caballo, evitando las preguntas que el animal le hacía para no parecer más raro de lo que estaba quedando frente a los mortales._

_\- Este… _– _Percy no sabía que escusa meter esta vez, ya había usado todas las que tenía a mano. _

_\- Eres raro, Percy Jackson _– _Dijo uno de los compañeros_

_\- Ocultas algo. Es obvio _– _opinó otro_

_-¿Quién eres? _– _preguntó una chica como si fuera una película_

_-¿Te puedes comunicar con caballos? _– _dijo una chica con los ojos iluminados acercándose a Percy haciendo que el circulo que lo rodeaba ya casi estaba cerrándose._

_La chica que había preguntado antes de esta, la freno con el brazo para que no se acercase más. _

_-Eso es imposible, Jess. _– dijo apartándola

_-¡Pero si hay gente que lo hace, Samantha!_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¡Es así!_

_-Lo has visto en televisión ¿Cierto? _

_-Sí _– _dijo dejándose derrotar_

_-Bueno. Pero volviendo al tema. Debe tener un motivo por el cual habla con los caballos_

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una persona no puede hablar cariñosamente con un caballo!? _– _se quejó Percy sin darse cuenta de que eso quedaba ridículo. _

_-Hum, no. _

_-¡Pues hay gente que lo hace! _– _se volvió a quejar_

_-¿Por ejemplo? _

_-Por ejemplo, yo. _– _dijo abrazando al caballo. _

_Todo el mundo lo volvió a mirar raro, pero en el momento se empezaron a reír por la manera en la que Percy dijo eso. _

_Uno de los chicos se reía sarcásticamente, se acerco a Percy disminuyendo la risa y se puso 'serio'_

_-Estás ocultando demasiado, Percy Jackson. ¿Por qué no cuentas quién eres?_

_-¿Qué podría ocultar, Tomás? – dijo Percy al borde del sudor, al sentirse acorralado por Tomás. _

_-No lo sé. Si ocultas algo es obvio que no sé que es. _

_-Realmente, había sido un comentario inteligente. Pero no estaban ahí por inteligencia, solo por adivinanza. _

_-No tengo nada que ocultar. Soy un chico normal como ustedes, que no oculta nada. _

_-Todos ocultamos algo. __– dijo Tomás haciéndole ganar un poco a Percy_

_-¿Y tú que ocultas, Tomás? _

_-N-nada. _

_-Entonces no todos ocultamos algo. _

_-Pero es obvio que tu lo haces_

_-¡Es un estúpido caballo! – se quejó Percy y el caballo lo miró tristemente – Lo siento, amigo. Eres un gran chico. Tú lo sabes, tú lo sabes – dijo apapuchando al pobre caballo._

_-Está loco – murmuró uno de los chicos del fondo._

_-¿¡Quién ha dicho eso!? – dijo haciéndose el enojado. _

_-N-nadie_

Fin del video

-o-o-o-o-o-

Percy miraba la pantalla como si nada, pensando que eso no era gran cosa.

-No sé si eso fue estar al borde del descubrimiento o al borde del burlamiento. – dijo Momo

-Ambas – opinó Nico.

-Bueno, la próxima pregunta es para… ¡Nico!

**NICO: ¿QUÉ FUE LO MÁS VERGONZOSO QUE HICISTE EN EL 'HOTEL CASINO LOTO'?**

-Bueno – dijo Nico –sabes que no lo recuerdo…

-¡Pero el video está aquí igualmente!

Y la cinta empezó a correr.

_Se veía a Nico en el Hotel Casino Loto, caminando para ver que videojuego jugar ahora, cuando ve la parte que es todo para apostar. Habían maquinas tragamonedas, ruletas, poker, etc. Nico mira las ruletas y se encoge los hombros como diciendo 'que mas da'. Empieza a apostar, al 24, 10, 32, 05. A lo que sea, al azar, caiga donde caiga. _

_En la última partida, él aposto al 18, muchos al 20, otro 01, y otro 29. _

_Como era la última partida era muy importante, el que ganaba esta partida se llevaba todo. _

_Todo el mundo estaba nervioso, la ruleta giraba y giraba, pero todavía no paraba, paso lentamente por el 20, pero siguió de largo, después por el 01, y otra vez siguió de largo, ya estaba cerca del 18, e iba parando lentamente, para justamente caer en el número elegido por Nico._

_-Ganador, rojo 18. _

_Y todo el par de fichas se acerco hacia Nico. _

_-Siiii – gritó _

_Y en ese momento hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió._

_Se paró sobre la mesa de la ruleta y se puso a bailar, bailar ridículamente ridículo. Agarró el bastón para correr las fichas que tenía el encargado y empezó a bailar el can-can. _

_Mientras bailaba, Bianca volvió de la parte de videojuegos, cuando vio a su hermano bailando el can-can sobre la mesa._

_-¡Nico! _– lo retó.

_-Tataa, tarararara, tatatatatataaa – Nico seguía bailando sobre la mesa. _

_-¡Nico!_

_-¿Eh? _

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_-Ganando la ruleta_

_-¿¡Cuánto jugaste!?_

_-Muchas partidas_

_-¿Y cuántas partidas finales ganaste? _

_-Hum, solo esta. _

_Bianca abrió los ojos como platos y corrió para agarrar el papel que tenía el encargado. _

_-Nico… _– _dijo suave pero amenazadoramente – acabas de perder 526 dólares._

Fin de la cinta.

-Me imagino que Bianca fue la que pagó con su dinero eso – dijo Momo

Nico asintió.

–Bueno – siguió Momo – la próxima pregunta es para… ¡Annabeth Chase!

**¿CUÁL ES EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL NO TIENES AMIGAS EN EL COLEGIO? **

–¿Quién dijo que no tengo?

–Es obvio – opinó Momo

Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Sí tengo amigas.

–Veámoslo

_Se veía a Annabeth en el patio del colegio, caminando tranquila, cuando ve en un árbol un búho y se acerca a él para verlo mejor. Ya que era el símbolo de su cabaña. _

_–¿Qué haces aquí, amiguito? – le preguntó Annabeth_

_El búho le ululó un par de veces. _

_–¿Así que viniste para decirme eso? _

_–El animalito ululó asintiendo. _

_–Bueno, gracias por eso. _

_–¿Estás hablando con un búho? – le preguntó una de sus compañeras_

_–¿Acaso el búho 'te dijo algo'? – preguntó otra_

_–Claro que no. – dijo Annabeth_

_–Recuerdan a esa diosa… ¿Atenea? ¿Que hablaba con búhos? – dijo la primera_

_–Sí – contestó la segunda – hasta los dioses son raros._

_–Oye, no digas eso! – dijo Annabeth defendiendo a su madre_

_–¿Qué tienes de su lado, Annabeth? _

_–¿Te importa? _

_El búho ululó de forma defensiva a Annabeth_

_–Tranquilo, amigo. – lo tranquilizó Annabeth_

_– Sigues siendo la rara de siempre – la burló la primera para después volverse e irse con la otra chica._

Fin de la cinta

Annabeth se tapaba la cara con las manos avergonzada, aunque le daba igual que era lo que pasaba, ese búho era agradable.

– Así que tenias amigas – la burló Momo, pero Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada – La próxima pregunta es para… ¡Percy Jackson!

**PERCY: ¿TE GUSTARÍA TENER UNA HERMANA MENOR? **

– Bueno, supongo que sí… Pero habría otra hija de Poseidón y… bueno, ya no sería tan importante.

– Modesto – murmuró Thalia pero lo suficientemente alto para que se escuche en el programa.

–Oye!

– ¡Es la verdad! Amigo, estás muy modesto hoy.

– ¡Eso es mentira!

– Es verdad, cabeza de pescado.

– Bueno – los paró Momo porque la producción se lo decía – la siguiente pregunta es para… ¡Nico Di Angelo!

**NICO: SI PERCY TUVIERA HERMANA… ¿TE PODRÍAS ENAMORAR DE ELLA?**

– Eh… bueno…

Nico se empezó a levantar de la silla.

– Yo me voy de acá… – dijo y se hizo un viaje sombra

– ¿Nico?¿Qué cara…? – preguntó Percy

– Ya volverá – dijo Momo – bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy… ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa de **¡UN MINUTO DE FAMA!**

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy!. Dejen sus preguntas y retos en los comentarios!. **

**Estaba pensando hacer alguna sección además de preguntas y retos. Manden alguna idea :D **

**Hoy he puesto algunas de las preguntas, quiero decirles que no todas las preguntas que me hacen en un cap las voy a subir justamente en el siguiente, algunas las voy a guardar y publicar en otro cap y así. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Byebye!. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Bueno, perdón por algunos errores que tuve en el anterior cap, es que el fanfiction me borra los guiones de inicio de conversación y los reescribí rápido, ****asique hay cosas que no se dicen, igualmente creo que se deben haber dado cuenta cuales eran, pero igualmente les pongo lo que no se debía decir como comentario en el fic: "**_**Thalia no se contuvo más, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Simplemente, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo." "Realmente, había sido un comentario inteligente. Pero no estaban ahí por inteligencia, solo por adivinanza.**__" "__**El animalito ululó asintiendo". **_**Y el comentario**_** "¿Y porque no la van a buscar otros?" **_**no se borro del fic y ese comentario se suponía que no estaba escrito.**

* * *

**¡UN MINUTO DE FAMA!**

_¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama'! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das._

_Y con ustedes el dios de la risa… ¡Momo!_

-Hola! Y bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de "Un minuto de fama", hoy con nosotros tenemos dos nuevos invitados! Hija de la diosa del amor, ¡Piper Mclean!

Con una sonrisa, aunque un poco nerviosa, entra la nombrada y se sienta al lado de Thalia.

-Y con nosotros… El hijo de Júpiter, ¡Jason Grace!

Saludando a la cámara sin entusiasmo entra Jason y se sienta al lado de Piper.

-¡Bueno! ¡Empecemos con el programa de hoy! – Siguió Momo – la primera pregunta va para… ¡Annabeth!

**Annabeth: ****¿Qué es lo peor que les has hecho a una chica por coquetear con Percy? **

-Este… Bueno, digamos que esa chica no saldrá del hospital por un largo tiempo.- respondió Annabeth

-Veámoslo.

-o-o-

_Se veía a Percy esperando en una parada de colectivo cerca de su colegio. Con él estaban dos de sus compañeros, cuando llega el autobús que ellos esperaban y se despiden de Percy dejándolo solo en la parada esperando a alguien. En ese momento, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, con ropa agüereada y según Percy "realmente molesta", se acerca a él. Percy se remueve incomodo, mirando para una calle a su izquierda. _

_-Hola, Percy. – saludo la chica seductoramente._

_-Ah. Hola, Evelyn. – respondió Percy sin sacar la vista de la calle. _

_-Yo pensaba – dijo con el mismo tono de voz que antes – que, no sé, podríamos salir los dos a algún lado solos._

_-No, gracias. – respondió Percy secamente. _

_-Tú y yo sabemos que quieres – insistió – no hay motivo por el cual no quieras. _

_-Sí, sí los hay. Y son muchos. – respondió sin sacar la mirada de la calle aún. _

_-Oh, vamos. Pero si tú…_

_En ese momento Percy se para mirando hacia la calle y sale corriendo. _

_-¡Annabeth! – dijo mientras la alzaba en un abrazo._

_-¡Percy! – Annabeth se aferró al abrazo tiernamente. _

_Después de separarse del abrazo y besar a su novio, Annabeth miró con desdén a Evelyn. _

_-¿Y tú eres...? – pregunto Evelyn cruzándose de brazos y miro a Annabeth con una sonrisa y una mezcla de odio y triunfalidad, como diciendo 'mira, rubia. Él es mío'. _

_\- Annabeth Chase, la novia de Percy. – se presentó Annabeth marcando territorio. _

_Annabeth 1, Evelyn 0. _

_-Supongo que serás una de sus tantas compañeras locas por él. – Annabeth entrelazó sus dedos con los de Percy. _

_Evelyn miró de reojo sus manos juntas, Annabeth estaba ganando el juego._

_-Pues ese lugar ya está ocupado – recalcó Annabeth. - ¿Vamos, sesos de alga? Nos están esperando._

_Percy sonrió y asintió. Se volvieron dispuestos a irse, y cuando empezaron a caminar, Evelyn se le lanzó encima a Annabeth, y antes de caer sobre ella, la rubia se giró y la empujó hacia atrás._

_Soltó la mano de Percy, y se acerco lentamente a la castaña. _

_-¿Qué se te ocurre hacer? – Preguntó Annabeth furiosa - ¿Qué? ¿No lo dejé claro?. _

_-Rubia, él es mío. – Evelyn se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Annabeth dispuesta a empujarla, pero esta la agarró del cuello de la remera. _

_-Repruebas todo, eso es seguro. No tienes entendimiento. – dijo Annabeth y la empujo de una patada en el estómago. _

_La rubia se acercó hacia donde había caído su oponente y la acorraló contra la pared en la que se había chocado al ser empujada. _

_-Que te quede bien claro – sus ojos grises llamearon – . No te acerques a él, porque tengo más patadas como esa. _

_Estaba dispuesta a golpearla devuelta, a pesar de que ya estaba sangrando, pero Percy la agarró del brazo para llevársela de ahí. _

_-Annabeth, déjala. Creo que ya ha entendido. _

_Annabeth tomó la mano de Percy. _

_-Eso espero. _

_Los dos se volvieron y se fueron de allí, dejando en el piso, casi inconsciente a la castaña. _

Fin de la cinta.

La sala se colapso en un 'Ohhh', al ver lo que había hecho Annabeth para marcar que Percy era de su territorio.

-A eso llamo yo 'una novia territorial'- comentó Momo.

-Woh, Annabeth – dijo Piper – eso fue genial.

-¡Que adrenalina!- opinó Nico.

-Después me dice que no es celosa – apuntó Percy.

Annabeth le iba a pegar en la nuca, pero vio que se lo decía con una sonrisa tierna, y no se contuvo a responder a eso con un beso.

-Bueno – prosiguió Momo – la siguiente pregunta es para… ¡Nico!.

**Que te hayas ido, no significa que te hayas zafado. Si Percy tuviera una hermana, ¿Podrías enamorarte de ella?. **

Como se esperaba, Nico estuvo a punto de escapar, pero los otros cuatro participantes lo agarraron a tiempo.

-Nico, no es tan difícil. – intentó animarlo Jason.

-Sólo responde! – insistió Piper.

-Yo… - dijo Nico, un poco incomodo por la miraba de Percy clavada en él – yo no podría.

Los cuatro lo soltaron lentamente.

-Ves – dijo Annabeth – . No era tan difícil.

-Complejo – asintió Percy.

Percy camino dispuesto a irse a su asiento, pero se volvió y agarró a Nico del brazo.

-Y si tengo hermana, no se te ocurra acercarte a ella. – lo amenazó.

-No hay problema – dijo Nico alzando los brazos.

-Bueno – dijo Momo - , la siguiente pregunta es para… ¡Percy!

**¿Te consideras valiente o cobarde? **

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – preguntó Percy

-No lo sé.

-Eres cobarde, Percy Jackson – opinó Piper

-¡Soy valiente! – se quejó como niño pequeño.

-Es valiente. – Lo defendió su novia – Después de todo lo que pasó, sigue vivo.

-Ajá…

En ese momento una cucaracha voladora se vuela por el estudio, y como reflejos rápidos, Percy se esconde detrás de Annabeth, usándola como escudo.

-Oh no, Percy Jackson – lo burló Jason

-¿Encerio, aliento de pez? ¿Cucarachas voladoras? – preguntó Thalia desconcertada.

\- Creo que eso responde a la pregunta – opinó Momo. –. La siguiente pregunta es para… ¡Thalia!

**THALIA: ¿QUÉ FUE DE NATHAN? **

-No responderé a esa pregunta – dijo Thalia tímidamente

-Debes hacerlo – la obligó Momo - ¿Qué fue él?

-¿¡Qué voy a saber yo!?

-Bueno, Thalia está de malas – esta frunció el ceño al oir eso – así responderá a esa pregunta en el próximo programa. Eso fue todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa de "un minuto de fama"!

* * *

**Bueno, este cap fue cortito, pero realmente no sabía que escribir. Capaz el próximo cap sea más largo, pero déjenme unas cuantas preguntitas ^-^. **

**Ayer también fui a ver DIVERGENTE ( :3 ) y no estuve en casa. **

**¡No olviden dejar preguntas o retos para que los pueda subir en el próximo cap! **

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro cap de "Un minuto de fama"! Espero que les guste y nos vemos más abajito :)**

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama'! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das._

_Y con ustedes el dios de la risa… ¡Momo!_

-¡Hola y bienvenidos a otro programa de "un minuto de fama"! ¡Reanudaremos el programa con la pregunta para Thalia!

La cazadora baja la cabeza y se tapa la cara con las manos. Nico le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**THALIA: ¿QUÉ FUE DE NATHAN? **

-¿¡Qué voy a saber yo!? – Thalia sabía de que hablaba, solo se hacía la idiota.

-Voy a ser claro – dijo Momo y Thalia tragó saliva - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Momo había dado en el blanco. Thalia sabía que se refería a esa pregunta. Y ahora que ya preguntó lo que debía, Thalia no tenía forma de impedir responder a la pregunta.

Empezó a pensar en lo que realmente había pasado. Antes y después de ser cazadora. Los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y lo que él se había desilusionado al enterarse que Thalia se había convertido en cazadora. Las veces que quería renunciar ante Artemisa, pero no quería hacerle frente a su jefa.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado unos minutos y sus amigos estaban tratando de devolverla a la realidad.

-Thalia… - la llamó Annabeth

-Cabeza de pino! – gritó no muy fuerte Percy

Thalia abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en el piso. ¿Acaso se había desmayado? Se levantó, y sin querer le pegó un puñetazo a Percy.

-No vuelvas a decirme así – Thalia aprovechó la oportunidad para no quedar mal.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Annabeth -. Aquí la única que le pega soy yo.

Y le pegó en la cabeza a Percy.

-Au – Percy se agarró la cabeza - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Annabeth se encogió los hombros.

-Tenía ganas de pegarte.

Percy frunció el ceño. Ayudaron a Thalia a levantarse y sentarse de nuevo en su asiento.

-¿Qué…qué paso? – preguntó ella confundida

-Bueno – explicó Percy –, cuando Momo te preguntó "¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?", palideciste y caíste derecha.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó

-No – dijo Percy sarcásticamente –. Solo te pusiste a volar por el estudio media dormida como zombi.

Thalia intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero él se encogió los hombros.

-Pues tendrás que responder igual – la obligó Momo

Thalia rodeó los ojos.

-Vale – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo – Bueno, Nathan y yo…

Thalia hizo una pausa. La cara de sus amigos, y sobre todo la de Momo, la intimidaban.

-Eso no es una respuesta – reprochó Momo

-Dejadme terminar siquiera – dijo Thalia -. Entre Nathan y yo… No hubo nada, ¿Contento?

-Si no hubieras sido cazadora, ¿Habría pasado algo? – volvió a preguntar

-¿¡Por qué todas las preguntas a mí!?

-Porque sí.

Thalia resopló.

-No lo sé. Tal vez… ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No soy el oráculo u otra cosa que pueda ver un futuro que no será el correcto.

-Si hubiera sido por ti, ¿Habría pasado algo? – preguntó otra vez Momo

Thalia rodeo los ojos y resopló.

-Supongo… Supongo que sí – respondió y Nico emitió un pequeño gruñido por lo bajini, sin que nadie lo escuche.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo Momo y Thalia frunció el ceño – La próxima pregunta es para… ¡Percy!

**PERCY: SI PAUL FUERA TU PADRE DIVINO Y POSEIDÓN EL MORTAL, ¿CREES QUE PAUL TE PRESTARÍA LA ATENCIÓN QUE POSEIDÓN NO TE PRESTA?**

-Por cómo es Paul, sí. – respondió sin problemas.

-Entonces veamos lo que piensa Poseidón sobre eso.

Percy tragó saliva.

Entonces en la pantalla apareció una imagen en vivo del Olimpo, y todos los campistas se quedaron callados.

En la imagen se podía ver algo graciosamente traumático. Estaba Poseidón, Afrodita, Artemisa, Hefesto, Hermes y Apolo vestidos con ropa hawaiana y dando vueltas en trencito por el Olimpo. Dionisio estaba parado en su trono, tirando vino, y los dioses nombrados anteriormente intentaban agarrar el vino que llovía con su boca. Atenea estaba sentada en su trono, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Zeus estaba en su trono, presenciando el momento con un rostro de estar por hacer volar todo por los aires, y a la vez como si quisiera unirse a la fiesta y Ares miraba la escena con incredulidad.

Percy bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

Momo tosió disimuladamente. Los dioses se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo vistos y miraron la cámara, donde también se veía el estudio. Al ver la cámara, en el instante se sentaron en sus tronos y se acomodaron las camisas. Afrodita cruzó las piernas en su asiento y entrelazó sus dedos en su regazo.

-Este… - dijo Hefesto

-Cuanto trabajo hay en el Olimpo – dijo sarcásticamente Annabeth

Percy asintió con la cabeza, aunque aun no levantaba la mirada y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Los romanos no son así – dijo Jason.

-Cállate, chico. – Dijo Hermes – Tú no sabes lo que hacemos en nuestra forma romana.

Jason lo miró con fea cara.

-No volveré a ver a Minerva de la misma forma. – dijo Apolo, refiriéndose a su forma romana.

Atenea abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No hablaremos de eso ahora. ¿Vale?

-Espera… - dijo Artemisa - ¿Hablas de lo que yo creo que estáis hablando?

El dios del Sol asintió

-¡Apolo! – lo reprocho Atenea

-¡Atenea! – la reprochó Artemisa.

-¡Son mentiras suyas! – dijo la diosa de la sabiduría señalando a Apolo, como si fuera un juego de niños pequeños.

-¡Claro que no! – se defendió él -. Ares, tú sabes que es verdad.

Atenea miró a Ares, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir. – dijo, intimidado por la mirada de la diosa.

Percy emitió una leve carcajada. Al parecer, no solo a él le intimidaba Atenea. Si no que hasta al dios de la guerra le daba miedo.

Ares miró enojado al hijo de Poseidón.

-Perseus Jackson, vuelves a decir algo y te juro que… - amenazó, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar la discusión entre Artemisa y Apolo.

-¡Es enserio! Atenea… - discutió Apolo

-¡Me importa un comino lo que hizo Atenea! – le espetó Artemisa

-Pero creí…

-¡Tú crees cualquier cosa!

-¡Claro que no! Es decir, creí que estábamos justamente hablando de lo que había hecho Atenea.

-Apolo, ¡Eso es horrible!

-¡Por eso mismo!

-¿Y a mí que me importa?

-¡Es Atenea! ¡Se supone que es sabia!

-Bueno. Pues lo que ha hecho no fue muy sabio de su parte.

-Exacto. Por eso…

-Apolo, ¡Lo hizo como Minerva! No es Atenea.

-Da igual.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-A que Atenea no es perfecta

-Nadie es perfecto – le dijo sabiamente Artemisa. Y Atenea la miró con cara de "Oye, la sabia aquí soy yo"

-Yo lo soy – dijo Apolo modestamente

-Cierra el pico.

-Ya me perdí.

Artemisa suspiró, aliviada. Pero Apolo chasqueó los dedos, recordando.

-¡Ah, cierto! – dijo, Artemisa resopló -. Lo que hizo Atenea…

-¡Ya, cállense! – La sala retumbó cuando Zeus gritó – A nadie le importa lo que están diciendo. Por cierto, ¿Qué has hecho, hija? – Le preguntó a Atenea

-Nada, padre.

-Ya – dijo Poseidón -. Se han olvidado de que hay espectadores del otro lado de esta pantalla.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el que están en la televisión del Olimpo? – Preguntó Hermes – Me han interrumpido mientras miraba mi hora diaria de Discovery Channel.

-Claro… Discovery Channel… - murmuró Piper

-Bueno – empezó Momo - ¡Están en vivo y en directo en "Un minuto de fama"!

-¿Eso significa que de ahora en adelante no podré ver más Discovery Channel porque los demás dioses querrán ver este programa? – Preguntó Hermes

-Puede ser – dijo Afrodita

Hermes resopló.

-Vale – prosiguió Momo – Le hemos hecho una pregunta a Percy – Poseidón sonrió – Dice así: "SI PAUL FUERA TU PADRE DIVINO Y POSEIDÓN EL MORTAL, ¿CREES QUE PAUL TE PRESTARÍA LA ATENCIÓN QUE POSEIDÓN NO TE PRESTA?"

Poseidón hizo una especie de mueca molesta, como diciendo "claro que no".

-Percy nos ha respondido que sí.- siguió Momo.

Poseidón miró a Percy con el ceño fruncido.

Percy se encogió los hombros y alzó las manos.

-No mate al niño ahora – dijo Momo –. La producción no lo permite.

Percy suspiro aliviado.

-No me mates, papá. Es que…

-¿Piensas enserio eso, Percy? – dijo Poseidón con cautela.

-Bueno… Es verdad, papá.

-Es cierto en todos los casos – dijo Nico

-Nadie nos da importancia – dijo Piper tristemente

Percy asintió con la cabeza, lamentado.

-No están tan ocupados como dicen – dijo Annabeth

-En cierto punto tienen razón – dijo Atenea mirando a Afrodita

Afrodita alzó las manos.

-Si no hago eso el Olimpo es aburrido.

-Bueno, al parecer no se sabe si Poseidón matará o no a Percy – dijo Momo

-Si cree que el mortal es mejor que el dios, lo entenderé. Pero no vuelvas a decir algo así, hijo. Porque sabes que…

-Tranquilo. – se apresuró a decir Percy. No quería más amenazas – No lo haré.

La conferencia se apagó, y muchos campistas suspiraron aliviados.

-La próxima pregunta es para… - dijo Momo - ¡Piper!

**Piper: ¿Alguna vez te pareció guapo Percy?**

-Ehh… - Piper iba a decir la respuesta correcta, pero las miradas de Jason y Annabeth la incomodaban.

-Nadie te pegará – la animó Momo –, creo.

-Este…

-Solo responde – la apresuró Thalia

-Sí. – apenas respondió agacho la cabeza y la tapo con las manos.

Annabeth y Jason la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Percy se encogió los hombros, con expresión de "Soy todo un galán".

-Piper! – se quejó Jason

-¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!? Es la verdad.

-Bueno, la próxima pregunta es para… - dijo Momo - ¡Percy!

-¿¡Otra vez!? – preguntó

**S****i se hubiera dado la oportunidad, ¿saldrías con Rachel? ¿Te parece atractiva?**

-Ehh… Bueno… Realmente… No sé qué decir.

-Es facíl – dijo Thalia

-Lo que digas, cabeza de pino.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Vale. Digamos que… Sí, Rachel es mona, pero no saldría con ella. Sin ofender, Rach.

Rachel le sonrió desde el público.

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy… ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa de "Un minuto de fama"!

* * *

**Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus preguntas y retos en los comentarios. Cualquier cosa mandenme un PM. ¿Favs? ¿Followers? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holas! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de su fic favorito)? Vale, no. **

**Pues, ¡Pasad y leer!**

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama'! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das._

_Y con ustedes el dios de la risa… ¡Momo!_

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a otro programa! ¡Con vosotros, un nuevo invitado! El chico de mantenimiento… ¡Leo Valdez!

Leo entra a la sala, con una sonrisa, dando volteretas. ¿Qué más normal de él? Se sentó al lado de Jason, y le chocó el puño a su amigo.

-La primera pregunta es para… ¡Percy!

**PERCY: ¿LEERIAS 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY? **

Percy arqueó las cejas, como diciendo 'Ya lo leí'.

-Este… - se rascó la nuca – Puede que sí

-Percy! – dijo Piper, asqueada

-Puede que no – prosiguió el de ojos verdes

-Ah, ah, ah. Más te vale. – lo amenazó Annabeth

-¿¡Si o no!? – presionó Momo

-¡No! – contestó inmediatamente Percy.

-¿Crees que Annabeth le pegaría si dice que sí? – le susurró Jason a Leo

-Jaaaasooon – llamó Annabeth

-Fue Leo – Jason alzó las manos

-¡Claro que no, hombre! – se quejó Leo

-Bueno… puede que él no lo hizo

-¡Yo sé quién lo hizo! – reiteró Annabeth empezando a levantarse de su asiento

-¡La siguiente pregunta es para Nico! – dijo rápidamente Momo

**NICO: ¿SALDRÍAS CON THALIA SI NO FUERA CAZADORA?**

El chico arqueó las cejas.

-Estem… Bueno…

Thalia se sonrojó, e intentó ocultarlo.

Nico empezó a sentirse extremadamente rojo.

Leo lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Hablas enserio, Nico? – le preguntó.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! – se quejó.

-Oh no, ahora yo me llamo Juan Roberto de San Pepe Grillo- lo miro con cara de incrédulo como diciendo "¿Qué te pasa?"

-No digas cosas que yo no digo.

-Tu cara lo dice todo.

Nico rodeó los ojos.

-Hombre – intervino Momo –, no des rodeos.

-¿R-Rodeos? – dijo Nico estirándose el cuello de la camiseta –. Yo no estoy dando ningún rodeo.

-Clarooo – dijo sarcásticamente Jason.

-Anda, colega. – dijo Percy.

Piper y Annabeth reían levemente. Percy, Jason y Leo intentaban que diga la respuesta. La única que parecía no existir era Thalia.

Estaba en su asiento, tapándose la cara avergonzada.

-Oye, Thalia… ¿Estás viva? – preguntó Leo

Nico la miró de reojo.

Thalia no respondió a la pregunta.

-¡Thalia! – gritó Jason

Thalia seguía encogida en su asiento, tapándose la cara con las manos. Parecía como si estuviera en otro lado en ese momento.

No hacía caso a los llamados de sus amigos.

En ese momento, todos se dieron cuenta de que el que importaba era Nico.

-No importa – dijo Momo – ¡Di Angelo! ¿La respuesta…?

-¡Sí! – respondió a regañadientes

-¿QUEEEEE? – balbucearon todos, incrédulos.

-¿Qué dices que dijiste? – dijo Jason.

-¿Él es Nico? ¿Seguro? – dijo Piper.

-¿Por qué les parece tan… extraño? – preguntó el hijo de Hades

-Es que… - dijo Piper

\- No te vemos así – dijo Leo

-¿No me ven cómo? – se quejó Nico

-Hum, con una chica – dijo Jason

-¿Me llamas Gay?

-¡No! – se apresuró a contestar Jason – O sí… Va, no lo sé.

-Dejaremos esto aquí – dijo Momo, confundido – La próxima pregunta es para… ¡Jason!

**JASON: ¿ALGUNA VEZ PENSASTE EN SALIR CON ANNABETH? **

Annabeth arqueó las cejas. Percy frunció el ceño.

-Creo que aquí no saben lo que pensé cuando la conocí…

-Jaaasooon – gruñó Percy

-Hey, hey. No te alteres - dijo Jason –. Tú no sabes lo que pienso.

-Es obvio lo que piensa

-¿Quieres pelear? – saltó Jason

-Nunca dije eso

-JAJAJA, cobarde.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. – dijo y se le tiró encima.

En el set, había rayos, agua, una combinación de temperaturas cambiantes. Y Jason y Percy estaban en el piso, peleando.

-¿¡POR QUE NO VER EL VIDEO!? – gritó Momo

-¿Video? – dijeron todos a la vez.

_Jason observó como el carro aterrizaba en el otro extremo de la plataforma. Los caballos voladores plegaron las alas y se pusieron a trotar nerviosos por el cristal, como si percibieran que se estaba rompiendo. En el carro había dos adolecentes: una chica rubia y alta que parecía un poco mayor que Jason y un chico corpulento con la cabeza afeitada y una cara que parecía un montón de ladrillos. Los dos llevaban vaqueros y camisetas de manga corta naranja con unos escudos a la espalda. La chica se bajó de un salto antes que de que el carro se hubiera parado. Sacó su cuchillo y se dirigió corriendo al grupo de Jason mientras el chico refrenaba los caballos. _

_-¿Dónde está? – inquirió la chica. _

_Sus ojos grises eran feroces y un poco llamativos._

_-¿Dónde está quién? – preguntó Jason_

_Ella frunció el entrecejo como si su respuesta fuera inaceptable._

_A continuación se volvió hacia Leo y Piper. _

_-¿Y Gleeson? ¿Dónde está vuestro protector, Gleeson Hedge? _

_¿El entrenador se llamaba Gleeson? Jason se habría echado a reír si aquella mañana no hubiera sido tan rara y espantosa. Gleeson Hedge: entrenador de fútbol americano, hombre cabra, protector de semidioses. Claro. ¿Por qué no?_

_Leo se aclaró la garganta._

_-Se lo llevaron unos… tornados. _

-_Venti – dijo Jason –. Espíritus de la tormenta. _

_La chica rubia arqueó una ceja._

_-¿Te refieres a los anemoi thuellai? Este es el término griego. ¿Quién eres y que ha pasado?_

_Jason se explicó lo mejor que pudo, pero era difícil mirar aquellos intensos ojos grises. Hacia la mitad de la historia, el chico del carro se acercó. Se quedó mirándolos coléricamente con los brazos cruzados. Tenía un arcoíris tatuado en el bíceps, lo cual parecía un poco raro. _

_Jason acabó de contar la historia, pero la chica rubia no parecía satisfecha. _

_-¡No, no, no! Ella me dijo que él estaría aquí. Me dijo que si venía, encontraría la respuesta. _

_-Annabeth – gruñó el chico calvo –. Mira._

_Señaló los pies de Jason. _

_Jason no había pensado mucho en ello, pero todavía le faltaba la zapatilla izquierda, que había salido volando por obra del relámpago. El pie descalzo estaba perfectamente, pero parecía un pedazo de carbón. _

_-El chico con un zapato – dijo el calvo –. Él es la respuesta._

_-No, Butch – insistió la chica –. No puede serlo. Me han engañado. – Contempló el cielo furiosamente como si este hubiera hecho algo malo –. ¿Qué quieres de mí? – gritó –. ¿Qué has hecho con él?_

_La plataforma tembló, y los caballos relincharon con insistencia. _

_-Annabeth – dijo el calvo, Butch –, tenemos que marcharnos. Llevemos a estos tres al campamento y ya lo pensaremos allí. Los espíritus de la tormenta podrían volver. _

_Ella permaneció furiosa un momento._

_-De acuerdo. – Clavó una mirada rencorosa a Jason – Resolveremos esto más tarde._

_Se dio media vuelva y se marchó hacia el carro. _

_Piper sacudió la cabeza._

_-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Qué pasa? _

_-Eso digo yo – convino Leo_

_-Tenemos que sacaros de aquí – dijo Butch –. Os lo explicaré por el camino._

_-No pienso ir a ninguna parte con ella. – Jason señaló a la rubia –. Parece que quiera matarme. _

_Butch vaciló. _

_-Annabeth es de fiar. No seas duro con ella. Tuvo una visión en la que le dijeron que tenía que tenía que venir aquí a buscar a un chico con un zapato. Se suponía que era la respuesta a su problema. _

_-¿Qué problema? – preguntó Piper._

_-Ha estado buscando a un campista que lleva tres días desaparecido – contestó Butch –. Se está volviendo loca de la preocupación. Esperaba encontrarlo aquí. _

_-¿A quién? – preguntó Jason._

_-A su novio – respondió Butch –. Un chico llamado Percy Jackson. _

Cuando la cinta terminó, Percy soltó el cuello de Jason. Se puso de pie y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Creo que tenías razón. – dijo Percy

Jason asintió con la cabeza.

-Y si te acercas a mi novia, ya sabes lo que pasará. – le susurró al hijo de Júpiter.

Se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares.

Percy abrazó a Annabeth, por la última parte de la cinta.

-¿Tanto miedo te doy, Jason? – preguntó ella.

-Bueno… Hay que admitir que eras un poco intimidante – reconoció el rubio.

-¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! – dijo Momo - ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa de **UN MINUTO DE FAMA**!.

* * *

**Bueno, el cap habría sido más largo, pero realmente me trabé en la parte de la pregunta de Nico y no sabía que poner. Además, mi amiga me insistió con que lo suba, y bueno. Esto va para ti QUE TE IMPORTA ES MI VIDA, (genial nombre de usuario). **

**¡Dejen preguntas! Nos vemos, adeos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, sé que pasó mucho tiempo, y que el capítulo es corto, pero quiero hacer uno largo, y como se me acababan los días tuve que poner este poco que tenía escrito.**

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama'! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das._

_Y con ustedes el dios de la risa… ¡Momo!_

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a otro programa de "Un minuto de fama" Hoy tenemos el primer reto! Es para… ¡Thalia!

-¿Eh? – dijo, confundida

Percy empezó a reírse.

-¡¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto, Jackson?!

Él no hizo caso a la pregunta.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurrió esto?! – Thalia miró la altura con terror.

-Hija de Zeus, no es nada – dijo Momo

Thalia lo miro con expresión de odio.

-No haré esto

-Es solo _altura, _hermana – dijo Jason con burla.

-Tengo una gran duda de que sea hija de Zeus – dijo Nico

Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada. Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Al menos, eso pensamos todos.

-Cállate, idiota – gruñó ella.

-Thals, tú puedes – animó Annabeth, aunque se estaba por partir de risa.

Thalia se asomó por la cornisa otra vez; el fondo era unos trescientos metros más abajo. El agua debía de tener entre cinco a diez metros de profundidad. Había rocas cada unos cuantos metros y pequeñas olas rompían contra ellas. El agua corría hacia atrás gracias al viento y la corriente llevaba a una cascada.

-No saltaría allí ni muerta – declaró.

-Cabeza de pino, ¿Siquiera vez los programas donde la gente hace esto? – dijo Percy

-Sabes que no, me da fobia.

-Con razón – murmura Jason.

-Si creéis que haré esto, estáis locos.

-Por favor – bufó Percy – ¿Es que no entiendes cómo es? Te pondrán un arnés a la altura de la cintura y no caerás ni nada. Ni siquiera tocarás el agua.

-¿Y si el arnés se rompe?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Nunca hubo problemas técnicos en los programas. Al menos no que hayan mostrado.

-Gracias, aliento de pez – dijo Thalia con sarcasmo –. Eso me ayuda mucho.

-Venga, Thalia – dijo Leo –. No es para tanto.

Antes de protestar, Thalia se encontraba ya con el arnés puesto y las protecciones; rodilleras, guantes, casco, etc.

Thalia examinó todo en cuestión de segundos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡No! No pueden… - Percy puso los ojos en blanco, empujó a Thalia y ella cayó gritando.

-Te mataré, aliento de pez – gritó cuando el rebote hizo que volviera hacia arriba, para después volver a caer.

Todos (salvo Thalia, claro) se reían de la escena.

El rostro de terror de la cazadora es inexplicable.

-¡SUBANME! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

-Ya no conservará su dignidad – comentó Jason.

-¡ME HE DADO CUENTA!

Los semidioses volvieron a aparecer en el estudio. Todos sentados en sus asientos y Thalia con cara de terror.

-¡¿QUIEREN MATARME?!

Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Ya habías muerto, ¿No es cierto, cara de pino?

-Cierra la boca, aliento de pez – gruñó Thalia.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Momo –. No es demasiado para Thalia…

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES DEMASIADO?!

-Pero sigamos con el programa – continuó Momo –. ¡Hoy tenemos un videmóvil-divino desde el Campamento Júpiter!

La pantalla enfocó y se podía ver a Reyna. Detrás de ella Octavian (Percy rodó los ojos al verlo).

-Hey, tú, Asesino de peluches, devuélveme mi oso, AHORA – exigió.

-¿Peluche? – dijo Annabeth.

Percy pareció sonrojarse, pero evito la pregunta.

Octavian se escondió detrás de Reyna, la cual lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró al suelo.

Percy se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡ME HABÍA ENCARIÑADO CON ESE PELUCHE! – después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, tomo asiento avergonzado.

-La siguiente pregunta es para… Leo Valdez – Momo salvó a Percy.

**¿Cuál de los tantos shipps en el que están involucrado te incomoda más y cuál de ellos te agrada? **

-Emmm – Leo se rascó la nuca – Creo, que el que más me incomoda es esa "Valdangelo"… Supongo que seremos Nico y yo… - le lanzó una mirada incomoda a Nico –. Y la que más me agrada… - Dejó la frase en el aire.

-¿Es…? – dijo Annabeth.

Leo tiró una mirada a todas las personas con las que podría ser shipp: Primero Reyna, después Percy, seguido de Jason y todos los demás.

-Ehh… - empezó a encogerse en su asiento - ¿Qué me miran? ¿Tengo un pato en la cara?

-Leo… - dijo Jason en tono amenazador.

-¡Dejadme pensarlo! – gritó Leo.

-Leo, no debes pensarlo – dijo Hazel –. Deberías decir que el shipp que te agrade sea con la persona que te guste.

-¡Entonces todos se enterarán!

-Bueno – agregó Frank –. Entonces di el shipp que te parezca mejor.

-Sí… - dijo Leo –. Cuando termine de arreglar… eso que… estaba… Adiós.

-¡Ven aquí, chico de mantenimiento! – Gritó Piper – ¡Quiero saber tu historia de amor!

* * *

**Siento que sea tan poco y tal vez ocurrido, pero mi mente está oxidada. Todas mis ideas son para lo que estoy escribiendo propio y aveces siquiera tengo ideas para ello, que creo que es con lo que me puedo poner las pilas, es decir, si no tengo ganas de escribir eso, no tengo ganas de escribir nada. **

**Intentaré escribir un mejor capítulo y subirlo pronto.**

**¿Que dirá Leo? e.e **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este Fanfic puede contener spoiler de otras sagas cómo Maze Runner, The Hunger Games, Partials, The eye of Mind u otros. **__**(Contando muertes de personajes)**_

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos a 'Un minuto de fama'! El programa donde los mestizos responden a lo que TÚ preguntas y cumplen los retos que TÚ les das._

_Y con ustedes el dios de la risa… ¡Momo!_

-… dicho que no han aparecido! Ni él, ni Zhang… ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo programa… Hoy tenemos bastantes preguntas que estos semidioses deberán responder. Empecemos.

**JASON: ¿ES CIERTO QUE TIENEN UN FANBOYLEO POR LOS LIBROS? **

-¡¿Qué?! – Saltó Jason – ¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso, _garlopo miertero_?!

-¡Eh! Apaga la bomba, Prim – bromeó Percy.

-¡No juegues con eso! Es demasiado para mi ser…

-¿Eso es un _sí_? – preguntó Hazel.

-No... Claro que no.

-Jason… - oprimió Percy.

-¡Cállate, _muto asqueroso_! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa _garlopa_ de "fanboyleo".

-¿De dónde sacaste lo de _garlopa_? – preguntó Piper.

-De _Maze Runner_ – dijo, sin pensar –. Digo… de algún lugar.

-Ahí lo tienes… - empezó Percy.

-¡Claro que no, _hijo de la peste_!

Annabeth rodeó los ojos.

-_Really?_

-Hasta la chica lista piensa que eres un idiota – dijo Percy.

-Claro que no piensa eso – se defendió Jason –. ¿Tú piensas eso, Annabeth?

-Sí – respondió ella, y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento, riéndose un poco del momento de vergüenza del hijo de Júpiter.

-¿Pipes? – Jason se volteó hacia su novia.

-También – dijo ella, copiando el gesto de Annabeth.

-¿Hazel?

-Ajá.

-_¡Shuck! _

-Tranquilízate, viejo… - dijo Nico.

-¡Yo soy _Divergente _y no puedo ser controlado!

-Pues… eso es un _sí _a la pregunta… Pasemos a la siguiente.

**UN RETO PARA… ¡PERSEO! **

-¡En tu _miertera_ cara, Jackson! – gritó Jason.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – murmuró Percy.

**TU RETO, PERCY JACKSON, ES QUITARTE LA CAMISA.**

-Pero yo creí que sería algo peor… - dijo Jason.

-¡¿Qué?! – bramó Percy.

-_Shank_, un reto es un reto – siguió molestando Jason.

Percy miró con desconfianza a Annabeth, que había bajado la vista y estaba más roja que… bueno, que Percy.

-Mierda, no haré eso – dijo él.

-Entonces… La segunda opción es tirarse de un precipicio sin seguridad – dijo Momo, mirando su cuaderno de notas.

Percy inmediatamente y sin vacilar se quitó la camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y el público estalló en vitoreo (claro, la mayoría de ellos eran mujeres).

Annabeth estaba mucho más roja que… Bueno, que el propio color rojo.

Todas las chicas (las cuales se limpiaban la baba), salieron corriendo hacia Percy. Los hombres de seguridad las retuvieron a pocos metros del chico, y llegaron más guardias porque no eran suficientes. Ya con más de veinte guardias lograron retenerlas, mientras las chicas seguían luchando por llegar al hijo de Poseidón. Annabeth se puso de pie y les hizo frente a las muchachas. La novia de el chico, se puso frente a él y encarando a las chicas locas. Lo agarró del brazo, e hizo lo posible por taparles la vista de su torso desnudo a las chicas.

-¡Aléjense de él! – bramó.

-Uh, mira, Annabeth la celosa – comentó Momo.

La chica hizo caso omiso al comentario de dios.

-¡Eso es amor! – dijo Piper.

Cuando todo ya se salía todo de control, Percy se puso la camisa, y algunas de las fans se calmaron. Otras seguían intentando llegar a él, pero eran pocas, así que los guardias lograron sacarlas de allí. Percy le tomó la mano a Annabeth (a la cual ya le había bajado un poco el tono rojo), aún mirando paralizado a las raras chicas, y fueron a sentarse en sus asientos.

-Creo que estos retos se hicieron peligrosos – comentó Momo, como si nada.

-¡Casi me quitan el pantalón! – Repuso Percy – ¡Intentaban violarme!

-No te vayas por las ramas, chico.

-¡Pero son capaces!

-La siguiente…

**JASON: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS AMAS EN ESTE MUNDO?**

-El ladrillo – murmura.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Piper.

-A ti, Pipes.

-Juro haber escuchado que ama al ladrillo – dice Percy.

-¡Cállate, Jackson!

-Solo digo lo que escucho.

-¿En serio? Jason es genial.

-No, creo que no. Jason, puede que sea idiota, pero no tanto para caer en tu trampa.

-Ejem, quiero escuchar tu respuesta – interrumpe Piper.

-Veamos una repetición – dijo Momo.

-Shit – comenta Jason.

_Se ve en la grabación, claramente cuando Jason responde que ama al ladrillo._

-¿¡Me engañas con el ladrillo!? – dice Piper.

-Esto… Piper…

-¿Vieron eso? – Pregunta Nico – Tiene algo en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! – Jason se pone nervioso.

Annabeth se pone de pie y le saca a Jason lo que tiene en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¡Es el ladrillo! – exclama.

-Ah, ¡así que a él – masculla Piper – lo llevas a todas partes, pero a mí nunca me llevas a algún lado!

-Pipes, ya cálmate.

-¡Me engañas con un ladrillo!

-Y con una engrapadora – dice Leo.

-¡Y CON UNA ENGRAPADORA! – Grita Piper – Espera, ¿Leo?

Se ve a Leo "flotando", y forcejeando con unas manos, las cuales no se ve de quien pertenece. El chico que lleva a Leo lo acerca más al estudio, y se puede ver que el chico forzudo es Frank.

-¡No puedo creer como me has encontrado, Zhang! – grita Leo.

Frank lo hace que el otro se siente y aún sin soltarlo, Leo deja de forcejear lanzando un suspiro.

-Ya, me rindo – dice, cruzándose de brazos.

Frank empieza a soltarlo lentamente, y cuando los brazos del hijo de Marte están lo suficientemente lejos de Leo, el hijo de Hefesto vuelve a intentar escapar, pero Percy lo sostiene de los dos brazos y lo lleva a su asiento… otra vez.

-Aquí necesitaremos cinta.

-Puedo arreglármelas para sacarlas – protesta Leo.

-Valdez, no te harán daño – dice Nico.

-Bueno, dejaremos esta pregunta… – empieza Momo.

-Espera, espera, espera – dice Piper, mirando a Jason –. Esto no va a quedar así.

-…La siguiente pregunta es para ¡Frank Zhang!

**¿CUÁL FUE EL ANIMAL MENOS APROPIADO EN EL QUE TE CONVERTISTE EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA? **

-Esto… creo que fue… si mal no lo recuerdo…

Se quedó pensando.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-¿Cuál de todos qué?

-¿Cuál de todos los animales inapropiados – dice Frank – en los que me he convertido te digo? – lo dice con un pequeño matiz de vergüenza (casi sin notarse), pero con un tono de gracia.

-Hhm, solo nómbrame al peor – dice Momo.

-Entonces, en ese caso… Creo, creo que fue un delfín.

-¿Un… delfín?

-No crees – le dice Percy a Frank –, lo sabes. Estuvimos ahí, amigo.

Frank se puso un poco colorado. Entre pequeñas risas Hazel le toma la mano.

-Una pregunta de último momento para los siete (sin incluir a Frank) – dice Momo, mirando la tarjeta.

**¿CÓMO FUE TENER QUE LUCHAR MIENTRAS UNO DE USTEDES ERA UN DELFÍN? ¿SIRVIÓ DE AYUDA? **

-Sinceramente, sí – respondió Annabeth.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó Frank, mirándola como si hubiera no pudiera haber dicho una cosa más imposible –. ¿Cuándo sirvió de ayuda convertirme en un delfín que casi se ahoga por estar en tierra y no en agua? Sin contar que no podía volver a mi forma normal, o convertirme en un animal de más… ayuda.

-Pues a mí me pareció de ayuda – dijo Piper, que aún seguía molesta, demostrado por sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su ceño fruncido, su tono de voz y su cara que mostraba que aún le ardían las mejillas –. Has estado increíble esa vez, Frank. Claro, que… bueno, nos preocupamos demasiado en el momento en el que no tenías agua… pero, mientras te revolcabas en el suelo, aunque no te diste cuenta les has pegado unas cuantas bofetadas con la cola de delfín a los atacantes.

-Y Percy llegó a tiempo para ayudarte con lo del agua – añadió Hazel, aunque Piper le lanzó una mirada de "eso no es de ayuda".

-Bueno, ¡la última pregunta de hoy! – dijo Momo. Y Leo empezó a respirar pesadamente, rogando en su mente "Yo no, por favor. Yo no" – ¡Leo Valdez!

**Esta pregunta no tiene una dueña, ya que todas la hacen. ¿SALDRÍAS CONMIGO?**

-¿Si saldría contigo, Momo? – pregunta Leo, abriendo los ojos de par en par, y haciendo un rostro seductor de broma, cosa que hizo que las chicas del público estalle en ovaciones.

-N-no… claro que no – casi se le podía notar un leve enrojecimiento al dios en las mejillas.

-¿Entonces? Bueno, mientras no sea contigo… ¡Entonces sí! – Leo se levanta la maga derecha y deja ver un tatuaje hecho con marcador, que rezaba "#TEAM LEO".

Todo el mundo estalló en ovaciones y Leo lanzó un pequeño suspiro que nadie escuchó.

Apareció otra carta en la mesa de Momo, y el dios la leyó en silenció.

-¡Una pregunta más! Esta se me había olvidado… ¡Leo!

**¡NO ESCAPARÁS FACILMENTE! ¿QUÉ TE HACE CREER QUE TE DEJAREMOS IR SIN RESPONDER? AHORA MISMO, CHICO DE MANTENIMIENTO, RESPONDERÁS ESA MALDITA PREGUNTA. SI SALDRÍAS CON ALGUIEN, ¿CON QUIÉN SERÍA?**

-Gracias, reina de la belleza – masculla Leo con una sonrisa falsa –. Me di cuenta que fuiste tú.

Piper le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-De nada… ¡AHORA, CONTESTA!

-Esto bueno… ¡Yo amo a… MIS FANGIRLS! Ahora, adiós – intentó ponerse de pie, pero una fuerza invisible lo arrastró de vuelta a su asiento - ¿Qué cara…?

-Hasta que no respondas esa pregunta, no podrás salir de ahí – responde Piper, con una mirada pícara –, si quieres salir de ahí, solo… RESPONDE A LA ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA.

-Si es tan estúpida como dices… ¿¡Por qué me obligas a responderla!?

-Porque se me da la gana.

-Vale, vale, no quiero a la reina de la belleza enojada.

-Cierra el pico, Valdez.

-¿Responderás a la pregunta? – dice Percy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya va, ya va – dice Leo, haciendo apropósito lo de tomarse el tiempo –. Yo diría… que… uhm, o tal vez…

-¡No debes pensarlo! – Protesta Piper, poniéndose de pie – ¡Sólo suéltalo!

-Okey, okey – dice Leo, encogiéndose en el asiento y tapándose la cara al creer que Piper le pegaría una paliza –. Es Reyna – murmura –. ¿Está bien? Ya deja de presionarme, tienes lo que quieres.

Todos se quedaron pasmados. La única que reacciono fue Piper, que grito como tal hija de Afrodita.

-¡Ship eveeeeeeer!

* * *

**Vale, vale. A ver… ¿Qué es lo primero que tendrán para decirme? Que suba más seguido, seguro. Ok, intento, pero es que SNDKAJSDLKADLASDK, no sé, no puedo. Yo me manejo haciendo pequeñas partes del capítulo cada tanto. Un día escribo algo, después, algunos días después, otra cosa. A veces hasta abro el programa pero no escribo nada porque mi mente no puede hacerlo, como si no supiera cómo. Pero intento escribir lo que más puedo, y no tardarme tanto. **

**Ahora, siguiendo con esto. SE QUE MUCHOS ME DIJERON QUE LEO SEGURAMENTE IBA A ELEGIR A CALYPSO, PERO ES QUE YO ****NO LOS SHIPPEO.**** Siento hacer énfasis en la palabra, pero es que no me gusta su pareja, no me agrada Calypso para mi Leo :3 Siento que a muchos les guste más que a mí, pero como ya saben, siempre decimos que escribiremos como nosotros queremos, no como los demás quieren. Pero yo hago ambas, escribo lo que quieren y lo que quiero. Pero no podía (al menos mi mente, mis manos, y todo mi yo no me dejaba) hacerlo Caleo. Siento si decepcioné a alguno que los shippe, pero no quería hacerlo. **

**La primera pregunta, la de Jason… No sé, siempre me imagine a Jason cómo un fanboy loco. (Al menos desde que leí un fic donde lo era). xD**

**Insultos: _Garlopo, miertero, shank, shuck = The Maze Runner._**

**_ Hijo de la peste = Partials._**

**No sé que más decir. Así que, ¿Preguntas? ¿Favs? ¿Follow? ¿Review? Con gusto los espero ^-^ **

**Os veo en el Campamento Mestizo, y si se da la oportunidad, en el Júpiter.**

**-Una persona anónima a la que le gusta fangirlear.**

**P.D: Creo que la nota de autor es más larga que el capítulo. xD**

**P.D 2: Cómo se darán cuenta, no hubo spoilers de algunos libros que dije xD**


End file.
